The White Fox
by hieilover2005
Summary: PG-13 for violence. (slight humor) ch.6 With Coyote and Cassia off the StarFox team crashes to Earth and meets a strange family. Plus Cassia and the StarWolf team capture James. Read more to find out what happens.
1. Prologue: Character Descrptions

**The White Fox **

HL: well…this is my first StarFox fan fiction hope u enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own Characters Prologue: Character Descriptions

* * *

**Name:** Hannah

**Age:** around Fox's age possibly 18

**Race:** White Fox

**Family:** none, only has Lily for her friend

**Love Intersts**: Fox, obviously

**Information:** When Hannah was young she lost her family to a war and she was welcomed into Lily's family with open arms, but Hannah always traveled, though she stayed with Lily's family most of the time.

**Quote**: "Fox, be careful!" & "Shadow…you damn bastard!" (they don't know that it's a girl –laughs-)

* * *

**Name**: Cassia

**Age**: 15-16

**Race**: Human

**Family**: None, unless you call Wolf and Shadow her family

**Relations**: I suppose Shadow since she freed her a long time ago.

**Love Interest**: hm…well..perhaps Wolf since their always fighting with one another -big grin-

**Information**: Cassia is the 15-year-old daughter of a Queen of the Lylat Atmosphere (if there isn't one there is now so deal). Ever since Cassia was young she was a load of trouble, but she got even worse and this is when Shadow was created within the young teen then released on her 15th birth-day. Even though Cassia and Wolf get into arguments a lot they seem to stick up for the other even though Wolf calls her a "Stinking human" and she shoots an insult right back at him.

**Quote**: "You stupid wolf!" & "Shadow, I refuse to work with him!"

* * *

**Name**: Shadow

**Age**: Maybe a year or two younger then Cassia around 13-14 or 15? i dunno

**Race**: hm…I guess invisible being?

**Family**: Ha yea right! Only his/her/it's minions

**Information**: Read Cassia

**Quote:** "Don't disappoint me again."-To Wolf & "Good job…you actually did it with out screwing up for once."-To Wolf again


	2. Cassia's Dream & The Attack on the Great...

**The White Fox**

HL: oh this strikes memories…-starry eyes-

Wolf & Cassia:…-sigh-

HL: -- wat?

Both: nothing

HL: good Cassia you can do the disclaimer

Cassia: -glares- HL doesn't own anything…if she did…I would be in the stupid game and she would make me and Wolf get together.

Wolf:…-sweat drops-

HL: -ahem- anyway… please read

* * *

-Two Years before Shadow-

Cassia sat up looking out her window from the mansion and sat on the windowsill watching the rain fall, "Thinking of something princess?" Cassia groaned.

"Do not call me that." She said. She was about 13 years old and she wasn't happy being stuck on Earth while her dear mother was up in the Lylat System watching over it. Cassia's icy blue eyes stared back at her in her reflection in the window, "Why am I kept down here while my brother and mother are up there enjoying the Lylat System." She asked her servant and friend who was on her bed.

The other girl looked up, "I do not know Cassia…I don't know much. I'm only a servant and I only follow your mother's orders." Cassia growled.

"Of course…" She said with slight hate of her mother. Cassia jumped down from her windowsill and walked over to her mirror, "Why am I always the last one to have things and I get hand-me-downs from my dead sisters." Cassia said grabbing a small handheld mirror that she looked at with icy hate.

"Coyote…have you ever longed for something so bad and it was never given to you?" Cassia asked in a tone not like herself. Coyote blinked at her, "Cassia?" "Like freedom perhaps…a chance to…be free." She said walked over to the windowsill again watching the rain fall even more. Coyote was scared and worried, "Well…no…" She said as her owner threw the handheld mirror into a wall and it smashed. Coyote jumped and scrambled to the door as Cassia fell on her knees grabbing her head. Coyote's eyes widened and she ran out the door.

-Two years after Shadow-

Cassia stood beside Wolf as Shadow was once again giving them the 'you screwed it up' speech again. "Shadow…if I may speak…" Cassia said as her boss stopped. Shadow's black eyes fell on her, "You may." "It was Wolf's fault." Cassia said putting simply. Wolf was enraged and turned on her, "MY FAULT!?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET HIM GET AWAY!!" He yelled at her and Cassia closed her eyes and spoke with a calm voice.

"I, my dear Wolf, did nothing of the sort…it was YOU do not blame ME for something YOU did." She said. Shadow was rather amused with Cassia's argument and she looked at Wolf. The slightly older male looked extremely agitated with the 15-year-old. "Plus, I do believe that I was the one that pulled you out of that situation quite well if I do say so myself." Wolf balled his fists.

"Why you…" He threw his arm straight foreword and Cassia grabbed his fist and twisted his arm making him fall on his back, "OW!" He said as Shadow smirked, "Ok you two…get some rest…I'm waking you up early." She said as the two walked off.

Cassia opened the door to her room and closed it locking the door with her code. She sighed and pulled her flier suit off and put on her Pajama's that were made of silk and she crawled into the bed pulling the covers over her head. Her eyes slowly closed as she dreamed of the events of that day.

!!!!!!!!!!!!Cassia's Dream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Cassia had her fighter suit on and was in the seat of the Star Wolf's team fighter. _(I forget what they were called…)_ The door in front of her opened as she looked to the side seeing Wolf was ready. Both took off into the starry sky, _"Keep an eye out…you never know when Fox's Arwing will be passing by." _Cassia heard Wolf say to her, _"Roger that." _She said back. Well, they didn't have to wait long, because sure enough Fox and his Arwing flew right over them then turned. Cassia could feel her heart jump into her throat as she saw Fox give them a nasty glare. Wolf didn't look nervous, in fact, he looked calm as he flipped downward and Fox followed. 'What is he doing?' She thought to herself. _

"Cassia! Hurry up and fire at him! Don't just sit there!" _Wolf said as Cassia shook her head of the thought then positioned herself above the Arwing and fired at it. She missed him by two inches, but she also missed Wolf's fighter by a inch and he was damn lucky he moved in time, _"DAMN IT CASSIA!" He yelled, "Watch your aim! Him! not me! HIM!" _Cassia glared, _"Well sorry my aim sucks alright? Now shut up and move before I **_DO_** hit you! And this time I won't **_MISS_**!" _She said rather agitated with him. Wolf growled and did as told, but there was one problem…he couldn't pull out of his dive. 'No! This time if she fires she's going to hit Fox then me! Damn it…' He thought to himself trying his hardest to pull the ship up so he could at least gain some control of it. Cassia circled the Arwing above then fired. _

_Fox saw the ray and pulled himself up and out of the way in time. Cassia saw this and went wide eyed, 'Oh shit…WOLF!!' She thought pulling her ship into a dive to at least save her comrade. She pulled out of the dive quickly and grabbed the other ship with a claw and pulled it under hers. _

_Wolf sighed with relief, even though he felt like killing Cassia at the moment, he had to admit that she did save his furry butt…for once._

!!!!End Dream!!!

Cassia sat up in bed and looked around the room, "Ok…now that was odd…I remember Leon and Andrew being there too…but they didn't show at least once…" She said to herself. She shrugged then laid back down and went back to sleep.

-On Board the Star Fox Ship-

Lily, Slippy, and Peppy sat in the control room on the computers working on the maps. Fox came in and stretched, "Well…morning sunshine." Lily said without looking up knowing it was their leader. Fox yawned and sat in his chair, "Morning Lily. How are things looking?" He asked.

"Everything is looking good Fox." Lily said spinning around in her chair and looked at him. She smirked as he started falling asleep in his chair, "Oh Fox McCloud." She said and he sat up again, "Huh?" She giggled.

"Tired?" She asked and he nodded, "Very…damn it if Leon and Andrew hadn't attacked my Arwing I could be out there patrolling looking for those scumbags that call themselves a 'team'." Fox said. Lily shook her head and looked at the monitor again. "I'm going to get Shadow one of these days…I swear it…" Fox said as Lily chuckled, "I'm sure you will Fox." She said.

Peppy gave a 'hm' as a red light blinked on the monitor, "We got something." Lily said putting her head set with the microphone on it turning the screen on. "Oh look who it is…the goon squad…" Fox muttered.

Wolf smirked, "Well, well, Fox McCloud what a pleasure to be in your grace." He was apparently being sarcastic with Fox and he growled, "What do you want Wolf?" He asked, "Well, well, aren't we snippy. You need to learn to control that temper of yours Foxy boy." This was indicated as a female voice and a small box next to Wolf appeared.

Fox nearly fell out of his seat, "CASSIA!!" He said wide eyed, "Oh so you do remember me…Ever since you left me on Dinosaur Planet I thought you had abandoned me." She said and Wolf chuckled, "Yeah Fox explain that." "Well I uh…" He started but it was too late. The Ship had been hit. "Guess you can't save yourself huh fox? Since your darling Arwing is destroyed." Cassia said with a smirk. Wolf laughed, "Bye Fox, baby, I'll miss you." Cassia said shutting off her screen and Wolf did the same. Lily shut the monitor off, "We're in trouble…" She said as the Great Fox took another hit.

* * *

HL: ok…Kind of a long chapter and way too many words Oo'

TBC…


	3. Fox's Dream & Star Wolf Team is out of c...

**The White Fox Ch. 2**

HL: Second Chapter yay!

Disclaimer: Same as last

* * *

The Star Fox team were still in the cockpit of the Great Fox, "We have to do something, Fox. We can't just sit here!" Slippy said. "He does have a point." Lily said. Fox jumped out of his chair and ran down to where the Arwings were kept as he opened the door and jumped into one of the other ones. And took off.

Once he got outside he saw the four Wolfen ships lined up and were charged up ready to fire. Cassia had a smirk on her face which usually meant trouble, _Oh this is great…_ Fox thought to himself as he pulled the Arwing up Cassia broke away from the group to follow him. Fox smirked and flipped the Arwing upside down as she fired. Cassia gave an agitated growl _Damn you fox.. _She thought to herself as she saw that the Arwing was no longer in front of her, "What!?!" She went wide eyed and turned the Wolfen to see if she could find the Arwing that way. Nothing. "Leon, Andrew, Wolf keep an eye out for Fox…he's still out here some..AH!" Cassia's ship jerked and she pulled it up. "Cassia, what's going on?" Leon asked.

"I don't know…something rammed my ship but I can't see anything." She said. As the other three got closer they could see clearly what it was, "Cassia! There's another Arwing below you!" Andrew said. "What!?" She looked down and sure enough there was another. "Oh crap…" She said as she put her ship into full and it sped away as fast as it could, that was until it got hit and the side was nearly shredded off. "DAMN IT!"

Fox smirked, "Nice going Falco." "It was nothing." He said, "What are we going to do about the other three?" Falco asked. "There not a threat at the moment, let's worry about Cassia for now." "Roger that." Both took off after Cassia who was pulling herself into a dive. _What the hell are they doing!?! Instead of just sitting there they CAN HELP ME! _She thought to herself. At least she was an experienced flyer and she could easily dodge things if needed. _If this ship takes another hit…I'm down for the count… _She thought to herself as Fox fired at her she pulled the Wolfen to the side and the shot narrowly missed her.

Wolf, on the other hand, just about had enough with Fox and Falco gaining up on her. "Leon, Andrew. Follow me, we're going to help Cassia." He said. "What?" Andrew asked, "Wolf have you lost it?" Leon asked. "Are you two not obeying me? I don't need Cassia dead at the moment. If she did Shadow would kill me…literally." He said. Leon and Andrew smirked, "Ok whatever you say boss." Leon said. "That's right. Whatever I say. What?" He asked clearly seeing them smirk, "Oh nothing…it's just we think that you like Cassia." "WHAT!?!" This came from both ends. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! LEON AND ANDREW YOUR DEAD ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS STUPID DIVE AND COME AFTER YOU TWO!!" Cassia yelled. Andrew and Leon both cringed knowing that she meant it too.

Wolf just snorted and he pulled his Wolfen going after Fox and Andrew and Leon went down after Falco. When Wolf was behind Fox he smirked, _I have you now._ He thought to himself and fired. Fox, being smarter then that, pulled up and it deliberately hit Cassia, _SHIT! _"Leon! Andrew! Grab Cassia's ship NOW! We're getting out of here!" Wolf said as the other two grabbed the half way damaged ship and they all took off.

Cassia had her head on the headrest part of the seat and was clearly unconscious from the hit when she lurched foreword too far whacking her head on the console. Wolf growled and turned back giving Fox and Falco his last thought on this fight shooting two more red rays at them that hit and didn't miss. The two Arwing ships pulled back and went the other way as Wolf went after Leon and Andrew.

-Back at Star Wolf HQ-

Shadow was waiting for them and she knew that Cassia was out cold. Wolf was the first one in and out of his Wolfen as Leon and Andrew hovered with Cassia's ship underneath. Wolf unhitched her ship from theirs as they landed. The glass lifted and Wolf grabbed Cassia's under arms pulling her out then holding her in a cradle. Shadow moved foreword, "How did this happen?" She asked coldly like her voice always was. "Fox hit her twice. The first time it took out half the side the second time…" Shadow probed Wolf's mind and she narrowed her eyes, "You hit her didn't you…" "No…well…it was meant to hit Fox but he moved out of the way. With the damage done on Cassia's ship she couldn't move that fast." Wolf said.

Shadow nodded, "Very well…bring her to her room. We won't be doing any more fights with the Star Fox team while Cassia is out of commission." She said. "Yes boss." All three said as they walked down the hall. Shadow walked to the cockpit of their ship and sat down staring out the window, _We're not done yet Fox McCloud…we still have a score to settle… _She thought to herself smirking.

-Star Fox Ship-

"There all done." Slippy said after he was done with the repairs. "You put Cassia out of commission?" Lily asked as Fox and her walked down the hall, "Yeah, hopefully for awhile. If Cassia is smart she won't be getting up for awhile." He said opening the door to his room and Lily followed in.

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked sitting on the bed, "Well…the last hit caused her to go unconscious. Wolf's face was priceless when I moved out of the way and his shot hit Cassia's ship." Lily shook her head, "Fox, is that really something to say about her?" "She deserves it. After all she did betray us." Fox said. Lily put her hand on his shoulder, "Fox…we left her on Dinosaur Planet…she was just a kid." Fox sighed. He hated it when Lily always had to be so damn sensitive towards these kinds of things. "Look I didn't realize she wasn't with me. I thought she was, but Tricky tried to tell me I guess I was too busy from running away to get to the Arwing before we got caught by that huge T-Rex…" He sighed, "I should of paid more close attention."

Lily smiled at him slightly, "I'll let you sleep…Good night Fox." She said standing up and leaving the room. Fox pulled his sheets back and crawled into bed. Shut off his light and fell asleep.

!!!!Fox's Dream!!!!

_Fox was running in the field with Tricky and Cassia close behind, _"You have to keep up you two!" _He shouted over his shoulder. Cassia was seriously hurt and she was limping with her run, _"Fox you need to slow down! Cassia's hurt!!" _Tricky said as they ran. 'She'll be fine.' Fox thought to himself as he jumped over a log. Cassia jumped over it despite her injured leg, _"Fox! Please slow down!! I can't run that fast!!" _Cassia said. As she went to stop Falco had grabbed her and started running after Fox. _"Hang on Cassia. We're going through a river." _Falco said as they jumped into the river and swam as fast as they could to get over._

_Fox pulled himself out then Tricky and finally Falco and Cassia. The T-Rex was still hot on their trail since it smelt Cassia's blood. Fox looked around to find a place to hide for now, _"Look! There's a cave. We should be safe there." _Fox said. Falco and Tricky went in first. Fox grabbed some plants and put them over the entrance. They would throw off the smell of the blood. Falco put Cassia down. Fox walked over to her and wrapped her leg up with some of his pant leg. Cassia smiled, but that didn't last too long. The T-Rex had stopped outside of the cave and was sniffing the entrance. _

_Cassia whimpered slightly and Fox shushed her. Everyone stayed dead quiet until the T-Rex roared and reached its head in. Cassia screamed and went to crawl backwards, but the T-Rex grabbed her already injured leg. _"FOX!! HELP ME!" _She screamed. Fox dived foreword to grab the girl's arms, but the T-Rex had dragged her out. Cassia let out horrified screams of pain as the T-Rex thrashed her about violently. _"CASSIAAA!!!" _Fox yelled._

!!!!End Dream!!!!

"NO!" Fox sat straight up in bed and turned his light on. He was breathing heavily and he looked around the room. "Ok…no need to get worked up about a dream Fox…it was just a dream…" He said to himself as he shut off his light again and closed his eyes once again falling asleep.

-At Star Wolf HQ-

Cassia was still unconscious and it had almost been a week. Shadow had been in and out of consciousness also. Since Cassia and her were joined as one. Wolf was watching Cassia again and he sighed leaning back on the chair. Wolf didn't want to admit anything to anyone that he and Cassia had once been an "item", that was about a year ago when he was 17 and she was 14 but that ended shortly after Shadow and he honestly didn't care. (ha ha right… he didn't care my ass) Leon and Andrew walked into the room.

"Any movement yet?" Andrew asked. "None. She hasn't even stirred." Wolf said with a sigh. "Well she'll wake up soon. So no worries about that…hopefully…" Leon said. Adding that hopefully at the end of his sentence made Wolf growl, "She's going to wake up." He said snippily. Leon rose an eyebrow at Wolf and shook his head, "What ever you say Wolf."

(mwha I'm gonna b evil and do this)

There's always that one person who always has your heart 

_You never see it coming 'cuz your blinded from the start_

_Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo_

(Wolf & Cassia: -- -give HL a death glare- HL: oo'' urk…uh…CRAP! –runs- Both: -go after her)

* * *

Ra:….ook….while HL is running for her life from Wolf and Cassia…

HL: -runs by- HELP ME!!!

Ra: OO'' ….uh…. –sweat drops- I think I'll be saying this…she will continue when she can…er…if she can if Cassia and Wolf don't kill her that is.

TBC…


	4. ch3 StarFox meets Hannah & Cassia's seco...

**The White Fox Ch. 3**

HL: -looks from side to side-…ok…I think I've lost them…-pants-

Ra: congrats if u out foxed them

HL: ty

Ra: OO OMG THEIR BACK!

HL: OO AH –runs-

Ra: 3 mwhahah

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

Lily stretched and woke up to the sound of the alarm and the red light flashing over the bed. She got up groggily and walked to the cockpit and to her surprise everyone was awake looking over Peppy's shoulder. "What's up?" She asked standing next to Fox, "We have a ship that's damaged but we don't know if it's a Wolfen or not." Peppy answered.

"Wouldn't they be out of commission if Cassia is unconscious and Wolf is…well…overly depressed about it?" Fox rose an eyebrow at her, "How do you Wolf's depressed about it?" He asked her. She blinked at him then shook her head, "Nothing, forget I said anything." She said. Fox had a smirk on his face as Lily looked closely at the ship.

She recognized it from somewhere but, no, it couldn't of been her. Could it of? Lily sat in her seat, "This is the Star Fox ship is everything alright down there?" She asked as a white fox came onto the screen. Lily's mouth opened a bit, "Hannah?" "Lily!?!" The boys blinked and looked at Lily, "Are you alright? Do you need us to come get you?" She asked. Hannah nodded, "If you could. My main engine is busted. I had a little run in with the Star Wolf team." _Well…that answers our question if their out of commission or not… _Lily thought to herself, "I'll send someone down." She said shutting off the monitor and taking off her headset. She spun in her chair to look at Fox, "You go."

"Me? Why me?" Fox asked. Lily glared at him, "Because, I told you too. Now go." She said. Fox sighed and started going out, "But what if those freaks show up?" "FOX!!" Everyone yelled. He jumped, "Ok, ok, I'm going I'm going…god…" He said. He ran down to the Arwings and started his up, that was fixed thanks to his bro Joey, and took off.

Hannah, on the other hand, was being air assaulted by Leon and Andrew as a third lingered up above her. She growled and dived down then pulled up going at a very slow pace. Fox came up and shot at Andrew and Leon. Both growled and pulled their Wolfen ships to face him. _Oh this is great…._Fox thought to himself. Hannah turned her ship around, "Hey lizard boy you shouldn't of done that." She said firing a ray shot at Leon. Leon hissed and flipped narrowly missing the shot, "Ha! Nice try girly." He said with a smirk.

Fox smirked, "We'll see who's smirking next Leon." He said as he went to fire a shot was fired at him. _Where did that come from!?! _He asked himself. "Fox McCloud…" A voice said and he looked around and growled, "Shadow…" Shadow smirked. Andrew, Leon, and Wolf blinked and looked at each other, "So nice of you to finally show…Hannah.." Hannah growled. This was the creature that killed her family and also shot her down. "You bastard Shadow!" Shadow laughed, "Well…aren't we a little feisty today. I'm sure your friend Lily will be able to help you…that is…if she can get out here in time." Shadow chuckled. Fox glared at the figure that looked like it was cloaked in stars, of course, he/she/it blended in with the night sky perfectly. _How the hell is it still living after that beating Cassia took…_Fox thought to himself then felt Shadow probing his mind.

Shadow chuckled again, "Worried about Cassia are we Fox?" Fox snarled, "The weakling still hasn't woken up. She may not." Wolf's ear twitched, but he said nothing. "Cassia was never weak!" "Really? The last I checked she was nearly killed on Dinosaur Planet by your careless mistake of making her run with the blood loss she had." Shadow said with narrowed eyes, "I was there Fox…that was before Cassia let me out in her rage." Fox growled again. He couldn't let Shadow just beat him to a pulp with words. "She wasn't weak, she…" "She what Fox?" "She was a strong girl and always will be. Even if that means she'll kill u someday." Shadow laughed at this, "Kill me? Do you not realize I'm immortal?" Fox scoffed, "Where have I heard that before?"

Shadow gave him a glare, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not like Andross. The stupid monkey couldn't eve lay a hand on you. But me…" Shadow closed her eyes as the stars started swirling around her like a tornado, "I can." She said opening her eyes and the stars went towards Fox and Hannah.

"Follow me Hannah!" Fox said taking off. Hannah went after him. Luckily the Star Fox Team wasn't that far and they landed in safely meeting Lily and the others. "Fox! Are you alright?" Lily asked, "I'm fine…but we need to move Shadow's attacking." He said. They ran to the cockpit and they started the engines before turning around and taking off.

After stopping a safe way away they stopped and slowed down. Lily stood and went over to Hannah and hugged her, "It's been so long." She said. Hannah nodded, "Yes it has…too long." Hannah responded as Lily let go of her, "What happened out there? I was sure you guys wouldn't be that long." Fox rolled his eyes, "We had an encounter with the remaining three goons and their leader." Lily's eyes widened, "Shadow actually came out?" "Yup." "When you said attacking I thought you meant through Cassia." Fox shook his head, "The girl isn't awake yet…"

Lily frowned. It was hard for Fox when he thought Cassia was torn apart and made a Dinosaur snack that day. Now that the teen was turned against her old team it was harder for them, of course…Cassia had the choice. Either it was them or Wolf's team. Lily wasn't happy when the choice was made. She felt that Cassia was being pressured between her friends and her ruler.

-Star Wolf HQ-

_!Cassia's Second Dream..or..close to it…!_

Cassia stirred slightly and rubbed her head, "Ow…what the hell happened?" She asked herself putting a hand on the other side of her bed. _Oh yeah…now I remember…my ship was hit with a laser…oh my head…_She thought to herself. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and got up slowly, but stumbled over her own two feet. _How long was I passed out for? _She thought to herself again. She put her hand on the wall and used it as a stabilizer for herself. It felt almost as if she was taking steps for the first time when she was a baby. Only her body didn't feel like led that weighed her down. She walked down the hall and saw the figures of Wolf, Leon, and Andrew plus Shadow, who was slowly disappearing. _Wolf, Andrew, Leon! _Her own voice called out in her head. Her eyes went wide.

_Oh no…why can't I talk??… _"There's nothing we can do…" A voice said that she identified as Andrew's voice. _What? _She walked foreword towards them and stood behind Andrew. "Yeah Wolf…Cassia's dead there isn't that much we can do…" Leon said to the figure that had his head in his hands. _No I'm not! What do you mean? I'm standing behind Andrew!! _Her own voice called out in her head again _…they can't hear me…can this be a dream? Please tell me this is a dream. _"It's my fault…" This time it was Wolf, "I was the one who shot her down…" _YOU WHAT!?! YOU DAMN BASTARD!! _"Wolf…It wasn't your fault she couldn't pull out of the dive…and she couldn't move with the damage done to her ship…it was also Fox's fault he's the one who moved."

_Fox…no…he wouldn't… _Cassia thought to herself. Wolf got up and went down the hall and into his room. Leon and Andrew shook their heads. Cassia frowned and went after Wolf and slipped in before the door closed. _Wolf…_ "It was all Fox's fault…if he hadn't moved…" Wolf said to himself and clenched his fists, "Damn it…" Cassia frowned even more _It wasn't just his fault Wolf…_ "I'm a bit to blame to I guess…I should of at least pulled her out of the way." _Thank you. Now go to the window so I can shove you out of it. _(XD) Wolf laid on the bed and Cassia's eye twitched _Damn you. I hate it when you do that…_ Wolf chuckled softly. _Oo wtf…_ "Even though your gone Cassia still feels like you're here." _– cuz I am u stupid animal…_ He sighed and stood, "Of course…if you go through the top draw u my find something. Even thou ur dead I'm sure you'll be able to find it." He said walking out of the room.

Cassia rose an eyebrow and went to he draw and opened going through it and pulled out what he was looking for. She glared then smirked _You are a moron Wolf…_

_!End Second Dream!_

Cassia opened her blue eyes and blinked in the dark room, "Augh I hate this." Leon said, "It's been almost two weeks and she's been laying there. She's probably dead by now." He said again. "Leon, just go in and get the body, wrap it up, and put it in the coffin." _COFFIN!?! THEIR GONNA BURY ME ALIVE!?! I DUN THINK SO! _Cassia smirked as the door opened she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep again. Leon walked in and when he went to lift her back to start the wrapping she grabbed his arm causing him to scream.

Cassia laughed, "You should of seen your face!" She said holding her side. Leon shook from head to toe then glared at her, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?! COMING OFF LIKE YOUR DEAD THEN GRABBING MY ARM!!" Cassia laughed again. Leon glared at her even more, "It's not funny!" "I'm sorry…-giggle- your right….it's not." Leon blinked, "I am?" "IT'S HILARIOUS!" (XD I love it when people say that to me) Leon glared at her and pounced grabbing her and started wrapping her, "AH LET GO!" She said laughing again.

"Shut up you pipsqueak!" He said making Cassia knee him where the sun don't shine as she laughed, "Pipsqueak?" She asked while giggling. Wolf and Andrew came in to see what the hell was going on and saw Cassia standing and Leon on the floor. Andrew chuckled as Wolf blinked, "Uh…Cassia…what did u do?" Wolf asked and he raised an eyebrow at her. Cassia smirked, "Oh nothing…" She said. Wolf shook his head, "Well at least your awake now. Now we can start our assault on Star Fox again." He said walking out of the room.

Cassia crossed her arms and pouted and Andrew put his arm around her, "Don't worry…he missed you. As a matter of fact he was in here watching you most of the time." He said walking out of the room. Cassia sighed shaking her head and followed Andrew out.

* * *

HL: XD!!!! OO AH –runs-

Wolf & Cassia: -chasing her again-

Ra:..-sweat drops-

TBC…


	5. ch 4 The Alliance between Star Wolf & St...

**The White Fox ch. 4**

HL: -looks around-…heh…ok…I'm safe for now…-hiding in a trash can-

Ra: -lifts up the lid and goes to put the trash in-

HL: OO AH!!!

Ra: OO WHAT THE !! – what r u doing in my trashcan?

HL: uh…heh…stalking you?

Ra: oo'' –slams the lid down-

HL: good that got rid of her..ew..it smells

Disclaimer: same as the last three chapters

* * *

Lily and Hannah walked down the hall way as Fox sat in his room staring at the ceiling.

-Lily's Room-

"Who's this Cassia everyone's so bent out of shape about?" Hannah asked Lily once they got into her room. "Cassia…oh…an old teammate of ours. She's on the Star Wolf team now for some odd reason." Lily said sitting on her bed, "She was only a teen, well she still is, but when we thought she was dino chow she was still young." "Why's Fox so worried about it?" "They were always together, and she refused to be split up with me, Falco, or any one else. She was always with Fox. Somehow I think they had a bit going on."

"A human and a fox?" Hannah asked as Lily shrugged, "I don't know how that'd work out, but after that Shadow was released so we had no choice. Cassia just made a bad mistake of going with the Star Wolf Team." Lily said. Hannah thought for a moment, "Hold on…is she a bit tall, but not that tall, she has shoulder length blonde hair with red and black streaks in it?" Lily looked at her, "I remember them being blue and purple but yeah that's her…" "I saw her then. But she was with another team or talking to them I'm guessing." Lily rose an eyebrow. There was a team allied with the Star Wolf Team? That could be potentially dangerous. "Who was she talking to?" "A girl she knew named Felicity Lucas. Felicity, Sunny, and Melanie are part of the Star Coyote Team." "Who's the founder?" "Coyote Hunter."

"Coyote Hunter? Where have I heard that name…" Lily pondered for a moment until Fox was standing in the doorway, "That would be Wolf's cousin." He said. "I thought so." Lily said. "She also has ties with Cassia, they used to be friends on Earth, I think that's how she got to know Coyote and Wolf." Fox said. The three sat in silence until Lily said good-night to both of them and Hannah and Fox walked to their rooms.

-Star Coyote HQ-

Coyote, Sunny, Felicity, and Melanie sat at the table, "So, why do we have an alliance with your cousin again?" Felicity asked resting her head on her palm (or wing thing oO). Coyote sighed, "Because, Wolf and I both want the same thing." "Each other? OW!!" "NO YOU MORON!!" Coyote yelled sitting down with her arms crossed, "We both want the Star Fox Team out of the Lylat system so we can take over." Sunny rolled her eyes, "Both bent on revenge eh?"

"I'm not bent on it. I just want to see Fox dead or grounded on Earth. Like his father did to my family." Coyote said as Felicity stood up, "Of course we all want revenge on Fox, but don't you think we also want revenge on your cousin?" Coyote smirked, "Why would you want to do that? Wolf has been good to us." She said. Sunny, Felicity, and Melanie looked at each other, "Well…I thought you said you wanted the Lylat system for yourself. And anyone that got in the way was an obstacle." "What are you getting at?" Coyote asked raising an eyebrow at Sunny, "See by the time you have the Lylat System, Wolf and you will start fighting for different parts. What's the point of having the Lylat System if you can't have it for yourself?"

Coyote leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes in thought, "Well…you do have a point Sunny. Of course if we were to get rid of Star Wolf we would have to get rid of Leon and Andrew. We don't need that do we?" She asked smirking. Sunny and Melanie looked at each other. "Planning on getting rid of us so soon Coyote?" Coyote jumped and turned seeing Cassia, Wolf, Leon, and Andrew standing there, "How long have you four been there?" Coyote asked.

"Long enough." Wolf said as Cassia crossed her arms with a glare. "So do tell us about your 'plan' to get rid of the Star Wolf team." The four girls looked at each other and Coyote smiled, "I-I don't know what your talking about…" She said nervously. Wolf nodded and Cassia snapped her fingers as Leon and Andrew raised their laser guns the four girl's eyes went wide. "Because we'll tell you our plan. Just kill you right now." Cassia said smirking. "W-wait…you don't want to kill us…" Felicity stuttered. Cassia turned her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, "Why not?" "We know how to get into the Star Fox ship. Of course, I've been in there few times, because Fox is a trusting fool."

Cassia rose an eyebrow, "Guys." She said and they stood close to her, "Ok…they know how to get in, but how is that gonna help us?" "Well, if they know how to get in, one of us could always sneak in, shut down the ship, and leave before anyone notices." Andrew said. Cassia smirked, "Good idea…Wolf?" "Same here." Cassia patted Andrew's head, "You actually do have a brain in there." Wolf and Leon snickered as Andrew rolled his eyes. They stood in line again, "Fine, we won't kill you, just yet. Once Fox and his friends are out we'll each get 50/50 of the Lylat System. Deal?" "WHAT?!" Wolf hissed.

Cassia shushed him and held her hand out, "Well?" Coyote looked at the other three, and they nodded. Coyote shook Cassia's hand and she smirked, "Deal." _Suckers _"Good now that's settled…We better get going." "Bye guys." Coyote said.

"50/50? Are you crazy!?!" Wolf hissed again, "Relax…We'll have the 50 they'll only get 25 of it." Cassia said, "You need to have more faith in me Wolf." She said again walking ahead. Leon and Andrew smirked, "Yeah Wolf you need to have more faith in your Girlfriend ." Leon said as Andrew laughed. Wolf glared at Leon and bonked him on the head, "Shut it." Andrew smirked. "Come on Wolf, you can't deny it, you like her." Andrew said. Wolf sighed and shook his head. Andrew nudged him, "Wolf come on, you can tell us…" "I don't like her." "Yes you do…your just in denial." Andrew said.

Wolf rolled his eyes and stepped off the ship and took off in his Wolfen, Andrew and Leon following close behind.

-Star Fox HQ-

Fox slept in his bed as he tossed and turned. He wasn't having a nightmare it was pretty much worse then a nightmare, but it wasn't a dream either. It seemed like it was a mix of both.

_-Fox's Dreams-_

_Fox was in a field on his home planet, of course, he was still young. Maybe around 8 or 9 somewhere close to it. He watched the other kids playing and sat under a tree as the older kids watched them. _"Why aren't you out there playing Fox?" _A girl by the name of Heather asked. She was 15-years-old at the time, _"I don't want to go out and play sis." _He said. Heather smiled down at him. _"Oh come on. I know you want to. Go play with Falco and Slippy if you want." _Fox shook his head._

_Heather sighed and shook her head, _"Your impossible, baby brother." _She said._

_About three years later Heather was very sick and dying in bed. The eighteen-year-old refused to eat, drink, or even go outside with Fox to watch him. Another year passed and Heather was still sick. The doctor said she had come down with something, but he wasn't sure what was causing her frequent pains and her heat sweats. Even in the middle of fall or winter they would have the fans going in Heather's room to keep her cool. _

_The night before her twentieth birthday Heather passed away. Fox was distraught that his only sister, even though she was adopted, had left him without saying good-bye to him. Everyone around the McCloud family said how sorry they were for the loss of Heather. Fox had started playing with his friends again, but every time he won a game he would turn his head and smile but stopped, because he knew Heather wasn't there anymore. _

_The night of her death Fox felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he turned around to think it was his Father, it was Andross instead who shoved him down on the ground. Fox scrambled to get up, of course, he knew this battle, because he was in his early teens and he had Falco beside him. Behind Andross was Wolf, Leon, and Andrew guarding James, but off to the side was a Shadowed figure. The figure had slight curls, long legs, an hourglass figure, and a stern young face. She couldn't of been anymore then fifteen or sixteen. Fox shook his head and attacked Angross making him fall. Wolf, Leon, and Andrew withdrew and ran off. The shadowed figured smirked and held a hand out flat causing a blinding light to throw Falco and Fox back. When Fox came too he saw that his father was gone._

_Eight years later it was him like he was now. The only thing that was different was that their where 8 Wolfen ships against 5 Arwings. Fox had dodged and was barely able to shoot down the Wolfen ships, because they were faster then he remembered. This time it was four on one and Cassia was smirking again behind Hannah's ship. Fox turned it and went after Cassia, too late, she had shot Hannah down. Fox dove, but got hit instead and his main engine was down, so he had no way of pulling up._

_-End-_

Fox sat straight up in bed. Why was he having dream of this? First it was Heather, his dad, and then Hannah. Why were there eight Wolfen ships instead of four? He shook his head and fell back asleep.

-Star Wolf HQ-

Wolf was in his room getting changed and was totally oblivious to the fact that Cassia was standing in the doorway watching him pull his shirt off. Cassia smirked and cleared her throat. Wolf jumped and turned, "Jesus…what the hell do you want?" He asked glaring at her. Cassia rose an eyebrow at him, "Now, Wolf, is that the way you should be talking to a young lady?" Wolf scoffed. "Please, your far away from being one." He said mumbling.

Cassia pouted crossing her arms, "Someone's grouchy." She said. "Shut up." He said. Cassia could tell that there was something wrong, because he was, well, she couldn't say never, because he usually was, but not as grouchy as he was now. "What's wrong?" She asked. Damn her being able to read his emotions, "Nothing's wrong." He said. Cassia rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid Wolf."

"I'm not in the mood right now, Cassia." He said hoping his tone would give her the hint. That didn't work, because she just stood there, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. It was the discussion we had with Coyote wasn't it?" She asked. Wolf whirled around and came face to face with the girl, "Apparently you are. 50/50 isn't going to work. The 100 may." "Your just a selfish and greedy wolf. You always were. Ever since you were younger too." She said turning around and heading out, "Bent on getting the Lylat System for yourself, caring only about yourself, wanting revenge for your own purposes on Fox. Hard to think at one point you would of actually had me. I'm smarter then that Wolf, and I don't make the same mistakes twice." She said coldly.

Wolf watched her walk out of the room. He growled and went out into the hall and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder slamming her into the wall. Cassia wasn't about to put up with it either and punched him hard on the snout. Wolf stumbled backwards, "Try it again, Wolf, your as good as dead." She said with narrowed eyes. Wolf lunged at her and both were a heap on the ground. Andrew and Leon heard the fighting going on and ran down the hall pulling Wolf off of Cassia. Cassia stood and wiped her mouth, "Damn you to hell Wolf." Andrew and Leon turned Wolf around and lead him towards his room.

Cassia waited until they were out of sight and slid down the wall sighing. She laid her head against it as Andrew came back to get her, "You ok?" He asked helping her up, "Yeah…I'm fine." She said. Andrew put her on his back and laid her down on her bed handing her a packet of ice, "You may want to put that on your eye." He said.

"Thanks Andrew." She said putting it on her black eye and hissing from the pain, "God I hate him…" "Well…what ever you did got him pretty upset tonight." "I told him that Coyote was only getting 25 of course he's so god damn power hungry he wants it ALL. I even told you guys that Fox may be grounded on Earth for a short time. And there was no way we're going to get 100 of the Lylat System." Andrew nodded. Cassia took the ice off of her eye, "Man that looks bad…" Andrew said as she put it back on. "I'm sure it does. I can't even open it."

Shadow walked into Cassia's room and Andrew stood. "Seems your going to have to lose an eye." Cassia scoffed, "Thanks Shadow, that makes me feel better." Shadow smirked, "You're a fool for punching Wolf on the snout." "I'm the fool? He's the fool who shoved me into the wall." Cassia said grumbling. Shadow smirked, "Cassia, cassia, my poor innocent foolish soul…" Cassia did not like the way she was talking and was now looking fearfully at her boss. "Perhaps you don't remember…" Now the voice was male. Cassia's eyes widened even more fear filling them, "…you…" Andross smirked and chuckled, "so you now remember…." Andrew looked at Cassia sideways. She was shaking from fear.

_So something does make Cassia scared…interesting…_He thought to himself. "Shadow's been a good use of a name for hiding the actual me. It's almost been…how long Andrew?" "Four years sir." Andrew said. "Too long. At least you finally released me from your pitiful body." Cassia was about ready to pass out. No wonder things were getting weird around the team. "I've been free for 3 years now almost four. You remember when you released me don't you? When Fox left you alone to die on Dinosaur Planet. Who was the one who found you bleeding half to death in Thorn Tail Valley?" Cassia wasn't sure, she had been passed out on the ground.

"Wolf did didn't he?" Andross asked. She nodded. She had only opened her eyes since she was lifted up for a moment then had blacked out again. But in that short time she remembered seeing wolf ears, a muzzle, and an eye patch over his right eye. Andross turned back into Shadow and smirked at Cassia, "You and Coyote are going tonight to break into the Great Fox." "Yes sir." Cassia said. "Make sure you cover up that eye of yours also." He said walking out.

Andrew smirked and patted Cassia's head, "Good luck with that." As Andrew walked out Cassia blocked the doorway, "And where do you think your going?" She asked smirking. Andrew blinked and sighed knowing what she meant. He sat back down on the bed and she winked at him throwing discarded clothes.

-That Night-

Cassia was dressed in all black with her overly swollen eye covered by an eye patch, "Tell Wolf I'm going to fucking kill him when I get back." She said to Andrew. Andrew chuckled. "I'm serious!" "I know, I know. I will." Andrew said as Cassia walked down the hall. Leon whistled, "Looking good." Cassia rolled her eyes and thwacked him upside the head. "comments to thy self please." She said as Andrew laughed. Coyote was waiting and when Cassia showed she rose an eyebrow, "Dude…what happened to your eye?"

Cassia glared, "Do not ask." She said as they both hopped into the Wolfen ships and took off.

-On the Great Fox-

Lily was up checking on the monitors, but nothing was being picked up. Hannah walked in and yawned, "How are you still up?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "Monitoring is a hard job, especially when you have two teams out to get you." Lily said. "Can't the Wolfen ships turn invisible though?" Hannah asked. Lily shook her head, "No, they appear as a blur on the monitors, because, depending on the pilot, they move fast." "Like that?" Hannah asked. As two blurs went straight past the screen. "Oh that's not good.." Lily said as she went to sound the alarm.

Cassia pried open the back door and stepped in. They were all asleep. She motioned for Coyote to come in, "Do you have the supplies?" She asked whispering as Coyote held up the bag, "Right here." She said. Cassia pressed herself against the wall as the alarm went off. She saw Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Fox run by the hiding spot. Cassia made sure the coast was clear before running down the lighted hallway. Coyote followed close behind, when they got to the main power supply room Cassia bolted the door shut. "We have to do this quick." Cassia said, "Hand me the wire cutters." She said as Coyote handed them to her.

Cassia remembered coming into this room a thousand times to check that the wires were working right. The green was the power supply, that was the first wire she cut. The lights went out. Coyote handed her a flashlight and she flicked it on. The red was the main engine, but she was going to do that last. The yellow wire was to the alarm which she cut second. The third was the black, followed by the white wire. "Ok Coyote…I'm cutting the main engine wire…so hold on." She said. "Ok."

Cassia's hand shook as she cut it. The Great Fox lurched and the two girls lost their balance and flew foreword. Coyote caught Cassia on her stomach, "Oh! Sorry Coyote." Cassia said smirking. Coyote coughed, "It's ok.." She said.

-In the control room-

"What happened?" Hannah asked, "That lurch wasn't ordinary…." "Fox our main engine line is cut. The ship isn't starting and we're being pulled by the gravitational pull of Earth at a terrifying speed that may just kill us all." Lily said. Fox stood, "Come on Slippy. We're going to go check on the line." He said. Slippy stood and they both ran down the hall and tried opening the door.

-Inside-

Cassia and Coyote froze, "oh this is great…we're trapped…" Coyote whispered. "Yeah, we're screwed." Cassia said.

* * *

HL: oO 7 pgs…amazing…

TBC….


	6. ch 5 The Plan backfires & Wolf's Flashba...

**The White Fox ch. 5**

HL: Heh heh chapter 5. O I also forgot to tell you, Shadow changes into things that people fear the most, because he/she/it can change into that certain thing.

Disclaimer: Same as the last 4

* * *

"Oh god…we're going to die…and we're going to get caught." Coyote said whimpering. "Coyote…relax…Fox can't get in here…" Cassia said as the two girls clung to one another. Well, she was very mistaken, Fox kicked down the metal door and the two went wide eyed and held their breaths. Fox turned on the flashlight and shone it directly on the two girls hiding spots, "CASSIA!?!" _Oh fuck…_ "Uh….heh…h-hey Fox…" Cassia said cringing and smiling slightly.

Fox glared and grabbed both of them by the back of the shirts. When they got to the bridge Fox threw Coyote and Cassia on the floor, "Look at who I found in the main room." He said shining the flashlight on the two very terrified girls. "Cassia? What are you doing here?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow, "Uh I came to visit you guys. Heh…" _Oh yeah…that worked…_Cassia rolled her eyes mentally. "Sure you did…you cut the main engine didn't you?" Fox asked.

Coyote and Cassia exchanged glances, "Um…no. It was Coyote." "HEY!" "Coyote?!?!" Cassia covered her mouth and looked at Coyote who glared. "Coyote Hunter? As in Wolf's Cousin." Fox crossed his arms, "No…a different Coyote." Cassia said. "Cassia….don't talk." Coyote said glaring at her still. "Why? It's not like their going to find that W---" Coyote quickly covered Cassia's mouth and smiled nervously, "Excuse us for a moment.." She said yanking Cassia up and shoving her half way down the hall.

Coyote stopped halfway to the café and put Cassia against the wall, "What are you doing!?! Call for help! We're going to die if we don't get out of here! Whether that be crashing into Earth or Fox killing us." Coyote hissed. "How are they going to find us Coyote? There's no way they can follow us." Cassia said. Coyote sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Just call Andrew, Leon, or Wolf for God's sake to tell them we're as good as dead." She said.

Cassia sighed and flipped up her communicator.

-Star Wolf HQ-

Wolf was becoming restless and pacing out in the hallway. Andrew and Leon were watching him pacing a hole in the floor, "Wolf, relax, I'm sure their fine." Andrew said. "They've been gone too long." He muttered back. Leon sighed. Andrew's communicator rang and he flipped it up, "Andrew, it's me." "Cassia? Are you two ok?" "We've run into a slight problem.." Cassia said.

Wolf turned his head slightly, "What problem?" He asked. "Oh look, it's the bastard." Cassia said, "Shut up bitch, what's the problem?" He asked again coldly. "I've cut the main engine line, and of course…" "Cassia's been a moron and she cut it and now we're hurling towards Earth that could possibly kill us. And we have no way of getting out." Coyote said. Cassia shoved Coyote. "What else is new?" Wolf asked chuckling. "Be quiet. We need help…can you at least get up and come get us?" Wolf smirked and crossed his arms, "What's the magic word?" "Oh god…Wolf…" Leon said. "What? I want her to say it."

Cassia groaned, "Please…" She muttered and Wolf twitched his ear, "What? I couldn't hear you." "Please." She said more audibly. "Say, 'Wolf is the greatest that there ever was and he's saved my ass at least half the time I've been on the team.'" Leon and Andrew chuckled. "WHAT!?! YOU UNGRATEFUL WOLF! I'VE SAVED YOUR FURRY ASS HALF THE TIME I'VE BEEN ON THIS TEAM!" "Well then I guess I shouldn't save you know. Hang up Andrew." Wolf said. As Andrew went to hang up, "WAIT! Don't! Please Wolf! You are no doubt the greatest there ever was!" Wolf smirked. He loved it when he forced her to say it, "And what else?" Cassia sighed. "I just can't win can I?" "Nope." She sighed again, "And he's saved my ass at least half the time I've been on the team." She said miserably.

Wolf smiled, "Good girl. We'll be there as soon as we find you." He said. Andrew hung up. "It works every time." He said walking towards the Wolfen deck. Andrew and Leon ran after him, "Wolf, you do like her don't you?" Andrew asked. Wolf closed his left eye and opened it up, "It's nothing. I just like her as a friend." He said getting into his Wolfen ship.

Andrew rose an eyebrow and then shook his head jumping into the Wolfen ship. Leon jumped into the last. The trio took off and went to find the Great Fox.

The trio was out for a long time searching for it, "There's nothing for miles Wolf…what are we going to do?" Andrew asked. "We're going to go towards Earth and see if we can get them that way." "What!?!" Both Andrew and Leon said, "Are you crazy Wolf?!" Andrew asked, "Boss, your nuts!" Leon added. "I don't care, if it kills us, we'll at least we died trying." "How in the world are we going to pull a ship out of the gravitational pull of Earth?!? It's almost impossible." "Nothing's impossible." Wolf said.

Andrew and Leon rose their eyebrows and sighed, "Ok boss…" They both said. Wolf and the other two took off.

-in the Great Fox-

"Where are they?" Coyote asked as Cassia sat against the wall, "They'll be here…I hope…" Cassia said resting her head against the wall until the Great Fox gave another lurch. Coyote flew backwards as Cassia rolled. Cassia went to the window, "No! We're half way to the atmosphere!" She said. _God damn it Wolf where are you!?! _She asked herself.

-Back to the trio-

Wolf, Leon, and Andrew were going as fast as they could towards the Great Fox, "Ok, I'll get the left, Andrew, you get the back, and Leon that leaves you with the right. Let's see if we can do this." He said. The other two nodded. Wolf went to the left letting loose the pulling line. It wrapped around the wing and latched. _Next time, Cassia, don't cut the engine line you moron. _He thought to himself turning the Wolfen around and hitting it to the full. The line stretched as the two forces pulling on the ship fought. The trio kept going until they finally got them free from the Earth's atmosphere, miraculously.

Wolf sighed and the back opened. He turned his head to see Cassia and Coyote standing there. He smiled slightly, at least they weren't hurt, well…Coyote wasn't. Wolf turned the Wolfen around. Cassia saw her ship and jumped into the pilot seat the cockpit glass closing. Coyote did the same. The 5 of them turned around, but, before they shot the Great Fox and sent it back into Earth's gravitational pull. Cassia smirked, "Hey, Wolf." "Yeah?" "Thanks…" She said.

Wolf scoffed, "Your welcome, but don't expect me to do it again." He warned. _I know you like me Wolf. You can't hide your emotions from me anymore. _Cassia thought to herself. She shut off the others connection to her and Wolf's line, "Wolf…" "Yeah?" "Um….about earlier today…" "I'm sorry about that…I really shouldn't of gotten so ticked off about you making the deal with Coyote." "Tch, your just a heartless bastard." "Oh nice." Cassia giggled.

"Thanks for that show Cassia and Wolf." Cassia jumped from the sound of Andrew's voice, "What the!?! HOW DID YOU GET BACK THROUGH!?!" Andrew chuckled, "My dear, dear, Cassia, a good pilot knows how to patch in when their shut out." Wolf growled, "If any of YOU tell ANYONE about what you heard your as good as dead." He said in a dead serious tone. "We won't, you need to relax there Wolf." They were silent the rest of the way back to their ship.

-Back at the Ship-

Wolf walked into his room groggily. He pulled his shirt and pants off and threw the covers back. He crawled in until the soft padding of feet and the sliding of the motion sensitive door opened. His ear stuck up and he sat up rubbing his eye. "Cassia? What's wrong?" He asked the younger teen. She walked into the room further, "I can't sleep…" She said.

Wolf sighed and moved over slightly, "Come on." He said, "You can sleep with me, for ONE NIGHT only." He said putting stress on 'one night'. Cassia smiled and jumped into the bed. She snuggled into the covers as Wolf pulled them over her. The girl moved about a bit, and also tossed and turned in her sleep, but Wolf was used to it. When he had first met Cassia, he still had use of his right eye.

_-Flash Back-_

!He remembered it was the summer that Coyote was coming over for about a week or two.!

He was in the back yard fooling around with Leon, Andrew, Felicity, Morgan, Seth, Sunny, and Melanie. They, Wolf, Leon, Andrew, Morgan (he's a boy), and Seth, were mud wrestling. Felicity, Sunny, and Melanie were cheering on whoever they thought was winning. Wolf and Morgan had been wrestling when Cassia showed up with Coyote. "Wolf, your cousin is here." His mother said. The boys stopped wrestling and stood as Coyote and Cassia stood in the back yard. Coyote ran down to them, but Cassia stayed where she was.

He remembered seeing her cute face as she watched Coyote. "Come on….they don't bite." Coyote said to the girl. The girl was still hesitant but she went over to Coyote. "Guys, this is Cassia Nakoma. She'll be coming with me here every summer." Coyote said as Cassia smiled slightly. "These are the girls, Felicity Lucas, Sunny Matthews, and Melanie Tate." The three girls smiled, "And the boys. Wolf O'Donnell, my cousin, Seth Tate, Leon, Andrew, and Morgan Matthews. Of course Wolf's the leader of them." "Yea, you know you want to hang out with us instead of the O'Donnell troop." Melanie said as Cassia snickered.

Morgan glared at his sister, "Yeah right, who would want to hang out with you girls." Felicity stuck her tongue at him, "At least I wasn't named after a girl." The girls laughed at this as Morgan's eye twitched, "That's it." Wolf and Andrew grabbed Morgan's arms and held him back. "Come on, let's show Cassia around." Coyote said.

The girls nodded and walked away and Cassia followed. "Why do you come here every summer?" Cassia asked Coyote, "Oh, the Flight Academy is nearby and it's easier to get there from here rather then Earth." Cassia rose an eyebrow, "Your training to become a pilot?" Coyote nodded, "Yeah, everyone is." Melanie said. "Oh. That reminds me.." Coyote said heading towards the Flight Academy.

"Morning Coyote. It's good to see you again." The receptionist said, "Morning. Has Fox McCloud stopped by today?" Coyote asked, "No he hasn't actually…" "Hm…Corneria's biggest crybaby hasn't shown, interesting." The three girls giggled as the receptionist shook her head.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE LATE!!!"

"MY FAULT!?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE LONGEST TO GET INTO THE STUPID UNIFORM!!"

Coyote smirked closing her eyes identifying the two arguing voices, "Hello Fox, Falco…" She said. "Hi Coyote." Fox said out of breath. "You two are late…" "Please you have to let us sign up for this." Fox said to the receptionist, "Ok, I'll let it pass this time and this time only…" She said handing them the papers. The boys took them and signed them. "Signing up Cassia?" Cassia shook her head. "No, my brother is giving me private lessons." The receptionist looked up, "Who's your brother?" "Well…the one that's still alive, his name is Eric." The receptionist pulled up the file and smiled, "So you're his baby sister." "Yes." Cassia said.

"He was a very good student here at the flight academy. How's he doing?" "He's good…he should be stopping by at some point this summer." The receptionist nodded and smiled again.

-fast foreword to that night-

Everyone was laying on their backs looking up at the stars. Cassia was laying beside Coyote, "I've never seen the stars this bright before." She said and Coyote nodded, "Yeah, I love coming here. You can see the stars clearly." She answered. As they laid on their backs, "Cassia, you have a visitor." Cassia sat up as her older brother walked into the back, "ERIC!!" She said and ran towards him. Eric smiled and picked his sister up and spun her around, "How's the little cadet doing?" He asked. "I'm fine." She said as Eric walked her back over to the group.

"Hi Eric!" Coyote said, "Hi Coyote. Friends of yours?" He asked looking at the others, "Yeah. My cousin, Felicity, Melanie, Morgan, Seth, Andrew, Leon, and Sunny." Coyote said as they all nodded a 'hi'. "How long are you stay for?" Cassia asked. Eric smiled softly at her, "I can't stay for long. We have recruits coming in. I may only be here for the day, or tomorrow, I don't know." Cassia buried her face in Eric's suit as he sighed.

-fast foreword two days-

"Eric…I don't want you to go." Cassia said clinging to her older brother. "I know sweetie, but I'll be back I promise." "You swear you will?" "I swear." Eric said smiling warmly at her and kissed her forehead before leaving. Eric never came back.

-The end of the first week-

Cassia was sitting on the windowsill waiting for her brother to come back watching the rain fall. Wolf and Coyote sighed, knowing the worst was about to come. A knock came to the door and Wolf's father answered it, "Is there a Cassia Nakoma here?" A voice asked, "Yes. Cassia." Cassia jumped from the windowsill and went to the door. The figure frowned and held Eric's uniform in it's paws, "I'm sorry…" He said. Cassia's eyes filled with tears as she took the uniform from the figure. Wolf and Coyote went wide eyed then frowned.

Cassia fell to her knees and sobbed. Coyote went over to her and put her arm around Cassia's back. Cassia leaned into Coyote as she sobbed.

_!End Flashback!_

Wolf sighed as Cassia gave him a kick in the leg. He bit his lip and groaned as he fell asleep.

* * *

HL: mwha

Cassia: -eye twitches- --'

HL: what? OO NO –runs-

Cassia: -goes after her once again-

TBC….


	7. ch 6 The crash and kidnapping

**The White Fox Ch. 6**

HL: Wow I have no life

Disclaimer: -- well if u look at the first 5 u should know

* * *

-On Earth-

Two young girl gelert and a lupess (mwha I managed to sneak in my neopets  ) where outside playing. One was a ten-year-old, her name was Gina, and the mutant lupess's name was Margot. In the kitchen was their owner with their father. Margot was playing with her dolls as Gina was playing with her own toys. Their "dog" Stitch (and I managed to sneak this in too. It was my friend's idea. Lol) was laying down sleeping.

In the kitchen the owner had a picture of her, Eric, and Cassia one summer at a party. She hummed as she washed the dishes from the breakfast. The house was medium sized. It had four bedrooms, two baths, and it had two floors. The first floor had the kitchen, the family room, the dining room, and the first bath. The second floor had their rooms, the toy room, the Game Room, and the second bath. Cassey (yes that would be me) always kept the letters from Cassia when she away in the summer with Coyote. She also had the pictures of the girls when they had graduated from the Flight Academy.

Her favorite picture was the one she always kept in the kitchen. It had been when Eric graduated from the Flight Academy. Her and Cassia wore their usual pastel colors. Cassia wore the baby pink while she wore the baby blue. Eric was beside Cassey and Cassia was in front of them smiling. She was always smiling, but that quickly stopped after Eric had gotten killed in the war. Cassia and her argued more and more until it got to the point when the youngest Nakoma ran away. She hadn't seen Cassia since. But, at least Cassia didn't forget about her. When she graduated from the Flight Academy she had sent the picture of her, Coyote, Felicity, Melanie, and Sunny smiling in front of the Academy.

Cassey shook her head and looked up seeing something streak through the sky. She went to the door, "Gina! Margot! Get in the house! Now!" She said and the two girls ran into the house. Stitch scratched at the door and Cassey opened it. She watched the streak as it crashed making the ground shake. The girls hung onto her as she nearly lost her footing on the ground. "What was that?" Stephon asked coming into the kitchen. "I don't know…" Cassey said. "Let's go check it out!" Gina said running out the door, "No! Gina!" Cassey ran after her as Stitch, Margot, and Stephon followed her out.

-The Great Fox-

Fox had managed to pry the door open and he hoped out, "Well…we landed…" He said as Falco jumped out after him. He turned around and lifted Lily out followed by Hannah. "Slippy, Peppy, you stay here and watch after the ship." Fox said and the two nodded, "Aye, aye captain." Slippy said saluting. Lily snickered as Fox shook his head.

-Gina and Family-

"GINA!!! HOLD UP!" Cassey called running after the young gelert. Gina didn't stop, however, kept going. "GINA!!!" Gina stopped and Cassey grabbed her, "About time! Now what in the world was that…whoa…." Cassey stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared. She saw that the whole forest was nearly burnt to a crisp. All that was left were the burnt tree tops and the trunks that were completely shriveled. "What in the world went through here?" Stephon asked as Stitch sniffed the ground, "Did you find something Stitch?" Gina asked. "Stitch find nothing." He answered.

"Well…if we follow this burnt rubbish we should find something…" Cassey said following the trail.

-Star Wolf HQ-

Wolf yawned and opened his eye seeing Cassia had already bolted from the room for some reason. He stretched and got up going to the bridge where everyone was, "It's about time Wolf O'Donnell." Cassia said hearing him come in as she was fervently flipping switches, "Weapons armed." "Check." "Engines started." "Check." "Wolfen ships ready." "Check." "Ship pressurized, Wolfen ships armed, lasers set." "Check, Check, and check again. We're all set." Andrew was behind both Leon and Cassia as they went through the list.

"Are we forgetting anything?" Cassia asked as Shadow entered the room, "Besides the fact that we're attacking a planet that doesn't have any defense." Cassia jumped two feet in the air from hearing Shadow, "God damn it. I hate it when you do that." She said grumbling. "We're just doing a small kidnapping." Shadow said, "We're not doing any slaughtering." Cassia rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up." She said as they took off.

-Back On Earth-

Stitch sniffed and growled taking off. The family took off after him. They came to a big ship and they gawked, "Whoa…" Gina said as Cassey stared. "I wonder if anyone's hurt." She asked. Three foxes and a bird came around and she blinked. Margot hid behind Cassey, "Who are they…" She asked as Gina rolled her eyes, "Don't be a scaredy cat." Gina said.

"Cassey…" "I don't know…" Cassey answered. _Wait a minute…_Cassey thought to herself, "Is everyone ok?" Cassey asked. Fox turned his head slightly and blinked, "Yeah, we're fine, but the ship isn't." He said. Cassey stepped out a little more. Fox rose an eyebrow, "Cassey?" The girl smiled, "The one and only." Fox narrowed his eyes slightly, "I thought you died." He said.

"Ha….very funny." Fox looked at the girl. She looked the same and it had been about 5 or so years, "What happened to your dear Wolf Team?" Cassey smirked, "I quit. After Eric was killed I stopped." "Your leader didn't stop you." "Naturally, he didn't, because he apparently had a new recruit." She said. Fox almost dared to tell her, but she was going find out soon enough, but, all of the sudden, "Fox! Something's happened on Corneria!" Fox ran to the ship and opened up his communicator, "Cassia…" He said growling.

Cassia smirked, "We have something of yours Fox. If you ever want to see this person again. I suggest you get here. Oh wait…you can't…" She said chuckling, "Your grounded on Earth." "No thanks to you." He hissed. "Now, now Fox…if you ever want to see your father…OOPS wasn't suppose to tell you that." She said with a look of the devil, "My father…YOU LET HIM GO!" "HA! Never in your life." Cassia said coldly. "If you want to see James, alive, you better come and meet us at the cave on Earth. Come alone. Unless you want to see your friends dead."

Fox growled and snapped the communicator shut. _Damn you Cassia. _He thought to himself. "I got to get going." He said. Hannah blinked at him, "Where are you going?" She asked. "I have someone to save." He said. Lily and Hannah rose their eyebrows at him, "Then we're coming with you." Lily said. "No, I have to do this alone." He said.

-In The Cave-

Cassia was sitting on a rock with crossed legs twirling a piece of hair in her fingers _Well this is boring…since we knocked James out he won't be moving for awhile. _She thought to herself sighing. _I'm always stuck with the boring jobs. _She said twirling her hair still. A flash made her blink and she was knocked back, "OUCH!" She wailed. Wolf, Leon, and Andrew, who weren't that far away, came out of hiding, "What happened?" Shadow came out, "You weren't prepared where you?" She asked. Cassia rubbed her head. "Ow…that really hurt…"  
"It'll be worse if Fox finds you un-prepared." Shadow said. Cassia sighed and took out her laser and rested it on her lap. "Do I really need to sit here? James isn't going anywhere fast…" Shadow glared at her, "Yes you do, and if you dare leave, and I find James gone, it'll be your pretty little head." Cassia cringed and gulped. "Ok, ok, I won't leave…" "Good girl." Shadow said walking away again. 

Cassia glared at her boss's back and flipped her off. The other three went back to their posts as Cassia watched making sure they were at their posts, she stood up and went over to the cage. "You can stop playing dead now, James." The older fox opened an eye and stood, "What do you want with me?" He asked. Cassia smirked looking down at the key ring around her waist looking for the key to open the cage so she could hold onto it when Fox came. "We're luring your dear son, Fox, here so he can 'save' you. But it's not going to happen." She said meeting James eye to eye and smirked. She felt his aura and it was powerful with hate, caring, and worry for his son. She smirked again, "You need to control your aura James, I can read it very well, the hate you have for us for kidnapping you, us tricking your son into coming here to kill him, yet the worry for his safety. Don't worry, we'll take good care of him when he gets here."

"Cassia, quit fooling around with James." Cassia rolled her eyes, "Who died and made you the boss?" She asked over the comm.. A growl answered her, "Shut up you wench, do you job." "Aye, aye captain." She said shutting it off. "God I hate it when he does that, treats me like a little kid." She said crossing her arms. James looked at her, she still looked like a young teen, maybe around 18, 16, or 15. She was wearing a ring on each finger, light blue jeans, a blue shirt that had the Roxy sign underneath her sweatshirt that said the same thing in white lettering, she was wearing white and baby blue Etines, and a spiked chocker. Cassia looked at him again, "Don't feel sorry for me." She said sitting in front of the cage.

"I'm used to being picked on. Andrew is too." "What are you doing on the Star Wolf team?" "What am I doing on this team?…hm…I don't know…I never really wanted to be on this team. I used to be on Star Fox, but, I don't remember exactly what happened…" "I see." He said. She twirled her hair around her finger again, "How old are you?" He asked her, "I'm fifteen…going to be sixteen in a week." "Ah, I see, sixteen is a good year for girls." Cassia smiled slightly, "Yeah, my older sisters, that are dead now, used to throw big parties on their big one six. Even for their friends, but that's not going to happen for me, because, well…I have no friends."

James frowned at her, "You and your teammates don't get along?" Cassia shook her head slightly, "The only one that I get along with is Andrew. Wolf's an ass and Leon's well…he's not that bad I suppose." _Poor girl…such a sweet and kind one too…_James thought to himself, "My brother, Eric…" she paused for a moment and shut her eyes, "He…he was only twenty-two when he died…that was about five or eight years ago…" James frowned again. Cassia sighed as she stood to open the cage door Shadow slammed into her body. She stumbled backwards holding her head, "GET OUT!!!" She yelled throwing her head back

_No, your going to let me take over your body whether you like it or not…NOW GIVE IN! _Cassia screamed as her body glowed a white color _FOOL!!!! _Shadow had won finally as Cassia gave in. Shadow chuckled, "Good girl, Cassia, for giving me your body for a short time." James growled as Shadow laughed.

* * *

HL: -smirks- good part to leave you with a cliffhanger

TBC…


End file.
